This invention relates to an apparatus for separating solid particles from gases. In particular, it relates to cyclone separators used to remove particulate matter from gases.
In many industrial processes, it is necessary to separate solids, such as particulate matter or dust, from gases in which these are carried or suspended. In many other industrial processes, in order to comply with environmental laws, substantially all particulate matter and dust must be removed from gases before these can be discharged to the atmosphere. As the standards for the discharge of pollutants become stricter, there is an increasing need for efficient removal of dust and other particulate matter from discharged gases. The rising energy costs make it imperative that the separator not only removes the necessary percentage of the solid materials but also achieves such removal with lowest possible energy input.
One type of device used for removal of solids, such as dust and other particulate matter, is a cyclone separator. The ases carrying solids dispersed therein are directed through guiding vanes which impart a vortical or helical path to the gases. As gases travel in a helical path through the device, the solid particles are thrown toward the walls and descend downward along the walls to be collected underneath. One difficulty is the substantial amount of energy which must be expended to move the gas through the apparatus.
The present invention provides an improved device for separating, eliminating, or reducing the amount of solids contained in gases, which device alleviates the problem associated with prior art devices.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for removing particulate matter from gases, that requires less energy than prior art devices for accomplishing the same task.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is more compact than similar prior art devices which achieve the same removal of solids.
A further object of the invention is to provide a solidgas separator which can be easily and efficiently modified for removal of different size particulate matter or modified to account for other changes in operating condition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cyclone separator in which worn out or corroded vanes can be easily and efficiently replaced.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for removing particulate matter, which can be constructed by modifying an existing conventional apparatus.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.